The Curious Demigod's Family and their problems
by angelslaugh
Summary: Jayla Witwicky is a daughter of Hephaestus, girlfriend of a robot and has a brother who's an idiot. Starts during the beginning of the first movie. After the Earth Mother War, and Jayla is the same age as Leo Valdez.
1. Chapter 1

Jayla Witwicky sighed as she jogged down to school. She was late, AGAIN, and Sam and her were getting a car later.

She got to school just as the last bell rang. She had accidentally slept WAY too late.

She met hers and Sam's dad when Sam ran out, bumping into the redhead.

"Samuel!" Jay protested.

Sam looked at her sheepishly.

"Sorry, Jayla," he said, and Jayla sighed again.

"Where were you?" he quizzed her.

Jay glared at him.

"Oh, just running to school. You know, since SOMEONE forgot to wake me up this morning," she said coldly, glaring at him.

Sam and Jay were half sibling. Shse was a redhead with sharp green eyes, who had lived in Ireland as an exchange student for a couple years.

Needless to say, Jay had to leave because she was getting beaten up because of her status as an American for some reason. Though she'd retained the Irish accent.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly while Jay just sat in the back of the car in an angry silence.

"Anyway, I got an A," Sam said, smiling idiotically.

Jay facepalmed.

"Let me see, it's an A," their dad said. Jay just sulked.

While in Ireland, she'd worked for a local fast food restaurant. She'd made a lot of money, but when she'd gone and exchanged it for American dollars, she had a little over 10, 000 dollars. Not much, at least to Dad.

Jay sighed and settled back in the car, and their dad just teased Sam about his car.

Jay already knew where they were going, thanks to Dad's oh-so-obvious comment the other night.

"I'm not going to get him a Porsche," he'd said, and the only other car seller was Bobby Bolivia.

When they got to Bobby's car shop, Jay's attention was caught by a car with racing stripes.

Her green eyes widened.

She walked over to it, her mouth open a little.

Yellow and black, like a bee's.

"Bee," she said, and the car seemed to shudder.

Blinking, she was torn from her inner universe.

She opened the door, and sat down tentatively.

"Oh, my gods," she whispered, it had a sleek interior and nice leather.

"This car is freaking cool," she called to her brother and stepfather.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kay, listen up, Jay. When we get back home I need you to distract Mom and Dad...or use another bomb," Sam said, and Jayla snapped, her face bright red, "What the fridge, Samuel? You swore you would never speak of that again," she hissed, and Sam smirked.

Miles looked at her.

"A bomb?" he asked, no doubt imagining a real live bomb.

"Miles, it was a bomb, yes, but not a dangerous one, obviously," Jay said, her face burning.

She sighed and tried to cool her face off by moving her hand in front of it.

"Not dangerous? You put them to sleep for a week," Sam said, chortling, and Jay glowered, her hand warming up.

She breathed in and out.

She gulped, then blew out air.

Judy Witwicky had attracted Jayla's dad's attention by her personality.

Now Jayla was a fire user, she also lived in both camps, and she had twelve beads and twelve tattoos.

She'd done the Roman camp a few services, but mainly stayed in the Greek camp.

She was only older than Sam by a few months.

Jayla was one of the few of Hephaestus' kids to join the Amazons, a group of women who loved, but the men usually worked, but that didn't mean Jayla didn't help the men do work.

The current Queen, Queen Hylla, was going to abdicate her throne in favor of her highest guard, Kinzie, who Jay didn't particularly like.

Also, Jay was a werewolf.

She hated her curse. She didn't know why, but until she found something that could be mended by her own hands that was a living thing, she was forever stuck as a werewolf.

It was a terrible curse, yet one she had to bear.

"Screw off," she grumbled, but then she sighed heavily. "Are we at the lake yet?"

"Are you sure we were invited?"

"It's public property, Miles. Of course we're invited."

Jayla groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

"How many times need I say it?" Jay hissed at her brother quietly. "Just because it is a lake doesn't mean that it's public-"

"Shut up, Jay," Miles scoffed at her.

"Oh, stuff it up a tree," she snarled at Miles.

For some reason, Miles was disrespectful to women in general. He probably thought that women were just people to have fun with and then dump them later.

She turned her attention to Sam, who was talking to Trent DeMarco, an idiot boy that made Jay think of Apollo. Then she shook her head. Not even Apollo would be this disrespectful. Maybe...the god of charm. Was there even a god of charm? Jay shook herself out of her thoughts as Sam said, "What? No, that was for a book. I was researching the link between brain damage and football for a book."

Jay snorted. That had to be the saddest, lamest excuse she had ever heard.

She made a thought to ask her friend, Connor Stoll, co-leader of the Hermes cabin, for more excuses. Either that or she could ask Hermes and Apollo the next time they requested she make something to make her brother a better liar. Jayla sighed as Sam continued.

"And who are you, babe?" Trent asked Jay.

Jayla sighed.

"My name is Jayla Witwicky, and if you don't mind, my brother and I are leaving now," she snapped, scowling dangerously at the stupid idiot. He gulped, and then turned away, motioning his girlfriend, Makaela Banes, away.

Jay slipped into the back of the car and waited for Sam, and then then Miles slid in through the window.

"There's something called a door, Miles, I'm sure you've heard of it?" She asked him quite icily.

He blinked at her, most likely not expecting that out of the 'leprechaun'.

"Well, well, Leprechaun's fiesty," he said, chuckling, and Jayla hissed, "My name is Jayla, boy, so mind you manners or so help me, I will create a bomb so precise you won't wake up until the next Ice Age," and both Miles and Sam looked at her.

She was getting crankier and crankier, and she knew why.

She felt dread as Sam suddenly said, "I'm going to drive her home tonight."

Jayla groaned again.

"Sam, we need to get home now," Jayla said anxiously, but then Miles said something that made Jay agree with Sam wholeheartedly.

"She's an evil jock concubine, man, let her hitchhike," he protested, and then Jayla said, "She lives ten miles from here, Miles."

"Then we'll put her in the back," he said viciously, and Jay suddenly imagined him, laying dead at her wolf's feet.

She pushed those murderous thoughts down, telling her wolf no.

"Did you just say 'let her hitchhike'?" Sam asked incredulously. "Miles, you gotta understand. You have to get out of my car. Now," he added as Miles tried to complain.

Jayla snapped, in his ears, "Get out now before I make good on my threat, child," and Miles was out in a flash.

Sam stared at her through the rearveiw mirror.

"How-"

"Shut up and drive, Samuel. I have to get out before nightfall," she whispered, and Sam nodded, although he didn't know why.

Jayla blinked, her vison going hazy.

This was not good.

Not good at all.

She felt the seat...shift.

Her vision sharpened again and she licked her lips hungrily, her wolf's hunger inside of her.

~:~

When Jayla finally got out of the car, the seatbelt had been stuck, not seeming to want to release her.

Finally, she had snapped at Sam, who was impatiently waiting for her to leave, and said, "If I don't get out of this seatbelt, I'll be putting you in great danger!"

The seatbelt had finally clicked, and she had left the car, holding her stomach.

She then turned back to the two mortals and said, "Do not come looking for me. If Mom wonders where I am, tell her...I'm taking my midnight stroll."

Jayla half ran, half walked to the trees, and just as she left the car's sight of view, the car seemed to illuminate the woods, then Sam drove off, his troubled thoughts about his half-sister vanishing as he drove Mikaela home.

~:~

In the woods, Jayla screamed as her limbs bent and twisted, her eyes sharpening, then the human part of her was shoved aside and Jayla ceased to exist.

Nightwalker, Jayla's wolf, slunk between the trees, knowing that Jayla didn't want her to kill any humans, not even thay upstart Miles.

Nightwalker growled menacingly as she thought of said human.

Filthy, disgusting, wretched waste of flesh. What god deigned to make him?

Nightwalker started running until she appeared at Artemis' side, the young-looking maiden goddess whirling at Nightwalker's approach.

When Nightwalker saw Thalia, she rubbed her head against her leg.

Artemis smiled.

"So you've come to join us this night, Jayla?"

_My Lady, as you must know, in this form I am Nightwalker,_ Nightwalker replied, using her link with the maiden goddess.

"Ah, yes, Nightwalker. Jayla is the one that knows Thalia?"

Nightwalker dipped her head.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "My lady, who is...?"

She went silent, as Nightwalker, who had Jayla's fire abilities, set her ears on fire.

"Oh...Jayla, you're cursed?!"

Nightwalker pawed the ground angrily.

"Thalia, she goes by Nightwalker," Artemis said, and Thalia said, "Oh, sorry, Nightwalker."

Hesitantly, Thalia pet Nightwalker, who growled softly at Artemis.

"She is right. We must leave. Nightwalker, if you wish, you may lead the way," and Nightwalker sniffed the air and went in the opposite direction.

"Where is she going?"

"Nightwalker has found our monster the easy way."


	4. Chapter 4

_Lady Artemis, if you would be so kind,_ Nightwalker asked the goddess.

Said goddess smiled gently and nodded.

"As you wish."

Her eyes lit up silver and Nightwalker appeared when the light of day was beginning to break.

She saw the car.

She then turned into Jayla, Nightwalker's presence watching over the young woman.

"Please don't mention this to anyone," she hissed to the car, then she felt stupid.

Until the car door opened.

Jayla gaped at the car and grumbled under her breath a little.

THe she crawled into the back, grabbing her nectar and ambrosia and drinking a little and also eating a little.

Soon after, she fell asleep.

~:~

Jay woke up when she felt the car start up, then opened her eyes when she realized Nightwalker was alarmed.

"Cool," she breathed, when it seemed to strike her that the car was actually moving by itself.

She gasped when the car stopped and opened the door in the middle of freaking nowhere.

~:~

Sam saw his sister in the car as it drove off. That's what spurred him to run and follow the car.

When the car let Jay out, he saw that there was blood on Jay, on her shirt. But there was no OBVIOUS wound, somehow.

He frowned. Jay didn't even seem scared.

~:~

_Your idiot half-sibling is watching us,_ Nightwalker observed.

Jay bit back a smirk. '_Be nice, Nightwalker._'

Nightwalker huffed. _Well, he IS an idiot,_ she whined.

Jay stayed silent.

_Leprachaun, you are ignoring me now?_ Nightwalker asked sadly.

_'Um, obviously. Now hush. I want to ask this giant-ass robot who he is! And did you just call me "Leprachaun", Nightwalker?'_

_Yes, I did. And alright, fine._ Nightwalker said, and with relief, Jay smiled. She didn't mind being called a leprachaun.

"Who are you?" she whispered, dying to ask the robot dude.

The robot dude looked at her curiously.

~:~

Bumblebee wondered why she was so calm. He took out the air freshener and pointed to the 'Bee' part on it.

"Hmm...Bee...yellow and black racing stripes...Bumblebee?" she asked tentatively.

Bumblebee nodded, then pointed to the 'bee-otch' part on it.

"Bee! That's a nickname?" she questioned. He nodded, his optics carefully looking at the human female. There was something...off about this femme.

Then it was confirmed when her ears burst into flames.

~:~

Jay blushed when her ears burst into flames, Bee (the robot dude), seemed shocked.

"Sorry, it happens sometimes," she called. "It's natural for my side of the family."

All he did was transform back into his Camaro form and open the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Jay stared at the Camaro. Then she shrugged and got into the passenger side.

They went back to Jay's home and Nightwalker was making her grin a feral grin as her half brother took out a PINK bike.

Your cousin is an idiot, Leprachaun,

Nightwalker snickered.

"I totally agree, Nightwalker,"

Jay stated. Then Bee chased Sam to a parking garage...then lost track of him.

Until the evil one started chasing Sam.

Nightwalker sighed irritably, then opened the car door and rolled out.

Nightwalker had taken control of Jay, and now Jay's eyes were wolfish, and her canines obstructed her speech.

It was times like this that Jay and Nightwalker were one and the same. She howled, and the evil robot took a glance at her.

She snarled at it, then changed.

Jayla was surprised. Nightwalker had never changed in daylight.

'Gods, I hope Apollo doesn't hate me,' she grumbled in her mind.

Nightwalker laughed a coughing laugh.

'Jayla, if he hates you then you and I would be dead, now I need to concentrate.'

The red eyed robot glared at her.

She snarled in return, then darted away.

She knew the red eyed robot was chasing her, so she decided to run as fast as she could.

She ran until he stopped following her at nightfall.

Then she sniffed for Sam...and found the scent of the yellow robot coming in the tunnel.

Nightwalker waited until the robot screeched to a stop and let them out.

Nightwalker growled at them, then they turned around to see a wolf with a siver and black pelt and yellow eyes.

They both paled.

Nightwalker darted up to Mikaela, then put her ears black, her yellow eyes widened and she panted, so Mikaela rubbed the wolf behind the ears.

"She's so cute," Mikaela murmured.

Sam smiled uneasily. When he went to pet her, she growled at him. Then he squealed like a little girl.

Nightwalker rolled her eyes.

Sam gasped.

Then Nightwalker realized what she'd done. Oops. Rolling her eyes in a humanlike gesture was a huge no-no.

Oops...

'NIGHTWALKER!'

'JAYLA, I SOWWY!'

'Don't be cute with me...I forgive you...'

Then Bee came back and the passenger door and the back door opened. Nightwalker hopped in the back.

Then she made Mikaela gasp when she put a seatbelt on, making sure no fur got stuck.

Then she turned human again, hunched...and with her bloody shirt still on.

Sam said, very quietly, "Jayla...you are a wolf?"

Jayla nodded. "I am...cursed. Don't ask me how. I just am."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam smiled at his half sister, who looked pretty miserable. "Hey," he said, catching her attention, "I don't care whether you are cursed or not, okay? I do have one question, though." At her inquisitive look, he asked, "Why did you let Mikaela pet you and not me?"

She laughed, startled. "Um, Sam, you are a male, first of all. Second of all, I have no idea where your hands have been since I've seen you last. Okay? And Mikaela's hands have just been at a Burger King resturant eating burgers or salads with her friends. The probably on her bike, where she followed you. You, on the other hand, smell like milk. And bike. And asphalt...and dog. Gods, this is gross."

Sam and Mikaela looked at her in disbelief.

"What? Nightwalker made those observations!"

"Who's Nightwalker?" Sam wondered, and Jayla smirked.

"And that is the third reason. You are so stupid. Nightwalker is my wolf."

Sam blinked. "You can talk to her?" He felt like she was lying, yet she had never really lied to him...then again, he hadn't seen her for a long time.

"Yes. Part of my curse as being the first daughter of my father in a long time."

"Who's your dad?"

"Mikaela, did you ever take a mythology course?" Jay asked, clearly avoiding responding to Sam's question.

"Yes," Mikaela answered.

"Good. Ever read about the Greeks?" Jay asked.

"They worshipped gods. If I believed in them, I'd probably date Ares," Mikaela said dreamily.

Jayla snorted, and they looked at her. Her face was a mixture of amusement and anger. "If you dated Ares, I'd be sick. He's very violent. Oh, the Greek gods are real and my dad is Hephaestus. God of forges and fire."

Mikaela gasped.

Then the robot stopped and opened the door and let them out.

This time, when Jayla got out, she immediately passed out, collapsing as the moon shined upon her.

~:~

Only the robot noticed.

He gently picked the small femme up.

After watching another of the bots fall to Earth, he turned into his alt mode and placed Jayla on the driver's side, and she woke up.

~:~

"What happened?" she wondered.

"You(static)fell(static)asleep."

Jayla grinned. "Can you roll the window down?"

Complying with her request, he rolled the driver's window down while Sam and Mikaela looked at her oddly.

"THANK YOU SELENE AND ARTEMIS!" Jay yelled, then stuck her tongue out the window.

~:~

Sam stared at his wacky cousin.

~:~

They stopped in an alley, and Jay was panting, the shocks of her transformation hitting her hard.

Sam and Mikaela were concerned for their friend/half sister, but Jay had explained that she automatically resisted when Nightwalker came out...and there was nothing they could do. Yes, she slept when the sun came up and before school, but she was a werewolf...a cursed demigod.

The other bots entered the alley, not noticing the girl's anguish.

~:~

Jayla wished she would die. In her head, she screamed obscenities she didn't mean to every god on the planet.

Then she yelped, but it was muffled. She couldn't hear anything.

~:~

Finally, Nightwalker took over, and she opened her eyes to see cannons pointed at her.

"Should I kill it?" the bot asked, and Nightwalker growled ferociously at him.

The bots looked taken aback, then Mikaela tentatively said, "Nightwalker?"

Nightwalker looked at Mikaela, then trotted over to her.

Mikaela rubbed the wolf on the head, and Sam did...which caused him to be snarled at.

~:~

Sam gulped, then saw that Nightwalker was coughing and pawing the ground, her eyes closed.

Mikaela said, "I think she's laughing. Tell me you have those glasses."

Sam looked around, forgetting about Nightwalker.

Then Nightwalker moved to stand next to Optimus...and sniffed him.

Recoiling, she then bounded away.


	7. Chapter 7

Nightwalker had followed Optimus, then had seen the Men in Black who had arrested Sam and Mikaela...and took Mojo.

Nightwalker could actually understand what other canines thought, so she could hear Mojo's angry thoughts. _'Why do I have to be dragged into this? Big humans hurting me...I miss my humans.'_

Mojo then was complacent.

Nightwalker was mystified by his behavior, but then, who wouldn't be?

Then Nightwalker followed Optimus on foot, her paws thudding rythmitically on the ground.

Then...she collided with Optimus.

She yelped, then Optimus opened his door and Nightwalker got in the cab, her paws extremely sore.

~:~

Optimus wondered whether this canine was sentient...his doubts were erased when she put the seatbelt on, patting her fur so it didn't get caught on the seatbelt.

He then drove until he reached a bridge that the men who had taken the children were sure to cross.

Then he let Nightwalker out and transformed.

When the car collided with his pede, he lifted the car by its roof a little ways, then it fell back onto the bridge.

"I want you to meet my friend, Optimus Prime," Samuel Witwicky said proudly.

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus said, and the two adult humans looked terrified.

"Look, there are S-Seven protocols, okay? I'm not authorized to communicate with you except to tell you I can't communicate with you," the older adult stammered.

"Get out of the car," Optimus snapped.

"Now?" he asked.

"Now," he said, a little louder than intended.

When they got out, he said, "Autobots, relieve them of thier weapons."

Jazz only took the visible weapons.

Nightwalker growled at the male who had taken Mikaela and Sam threateningly.

He paled when he saw the wolf, who was bristling angrily.

Then he and the other agents gasped when she transformed into her human form, albeit with huge canines and yellow eyes.

"If you EVER mess with my Leprachaun's family EVER AGAIN, you will regret the day you were born," she threatened, and even some of the bots facing her flinched at her tone and face. "Do you understand, you filthy washed up mortal from Hades' realm?"

The human flinched at the femme-wolf's tone.

"IF ANY OF YOU MESS WITH ME," the femme-wolf said, in a whisper that carried over to each agent, "THEN I WILL ASK MY MOTHER NOT TO GRANT YOU MERCY AND TURN YOU INTO A BUNCH OF JACKALOPES!"

Then she swiftly melted into her wolf form, growling at them.

The Autobots, especially Optimus, were wondering who she could be talking about.

Then the femme-wolf froze, cocked her head to the side, then darted away, too fast for any single bot or human to see where the femme-wolf ran.

~:~

"So you basically called me your mother and swore that I'd turn them into jackalopes?" At Nightwalker's nod, Artemis grinned. "I would love that. Anyway, anything to report other than that? How's Leo?"

_I do not know, I have not been to camp since summer,_ Nightwalker told the goddess.

Artemis nodded. "I understand. Be careful, Nightwalker. I fear that another god not of this world is interfering with the Ancient Laws...however, I am not your true mother; that means I am able to interfere with what I wish to interfere with. But I shall not if you do not wish me to."

_My Lady, if you wish to interfere, who am I to tell you that you cannot interfere? After all, I am just a werewolf girl who is a bit clingy to the Hunt,_ Nightwalker reasoned.

"Nightwalker, you are not just a clingy werewolf! You may have been the first of Hephaestus' daughters in centuries, but you are a friend to me and Thalia and the other girls of the Hunt!"

Nightwalker grinned inwardly.

_Thank you, my Lady...however, I must depart. I cannot let my half-brother get in too much trouble,_ Nightwalker stated, and Artemis smiled softly.

"After this, go to camp, ask for a quest, tell Chiron I said it's time you heard the full prophecy that is yours...and your half brother's," she added, disdain in her tone when she said 'half brother's'. "The prophecy is mainly yours and yours alone, my dear girl," she said, "so make sure you stay after he leaves. Rachel will probably tell you your destiny."


	8. Chapter 8

Nightwalker appeared in the helicopter in hers and Thalia's favorite unbloodied t-shirt-her Death to Barbie t-shirt. She accidently scared the two mortals sitting across from her.

"Sorry," she snarled at them angrily, mad because she was in a helicopter.

Zeus...sort of hated her. Not Hera, for some reason.

Possibly because she didn't use her familial connections to the gods as her vent for her anger?

She was an angry girl, too. She had known Charles Beckendorf for a while, but after the Second Titan War she cut all connections to the godly side, save Artemis, Apollo, her dad, and a couple others that she was on friendly terms with.

Zeus hated her because she was the second spy at camp for Kronos. She had become the spy because Lycaon's followers had egged her on...she was a werewolf, so Lycaon did have some control over her.

So now she was alone.

Going to camp...well, everyone would and should be wary of Nightwalker. If angered enough, Nightwalker surrendered to Nightshadow, a darker, more violent and sadistic version of Nightwalker...something Nightwalker had refused to surrender to. But Nightshadow, when angry, usually just went in search of monsters, as her hate of both Gaea and Kronos led her to do that. She'd only started to hate Kronos after the battle-but not Luke, who'd been Kronos' host, but she'd been angry when Lycaon had told her that Robert Epps had died in the battle against Gaea.

The mortals who were watching her were either scared of her or fascinated that she had canines or she'd just appeared in the 'copter.

She blinked at them, and then Nightwalker relinquished her control to Jayla.

~:~

Jayla blinked in confusion when she opened her eyes on a helicopter. Her face whitened, and then she closed her eyes, freaking out.

She murmured silent prayers to Zeus to NOT knock her out of the sky.

Then when the helicopter finally landed, she literally jumped out and kissed the sandy ground.

"Thank the gods," she cried, and Sam looked at her weirdly. Like she was crazy.

Then she paused when she heard a voice in her head, shock making her freeze.

_I will make them pay, Kronos will be destroyed,_ Nightshadow seethed.

"Oh, no," Jayla moaned, and Mikaela bent down.

"What's wrong?" she asked the older girl.

"Nothing," Jayla said, standing up, her face a mask. Her red hair was now matted and full of knots. Her green eyes seemed troubled and sad.

Then she steeled herself and walked up to the old guy who'd Nightwalker had growled at.

"I'm so sorry for Nightwalker-she gets carried away," Jay sincerely said, then she went pale as she saw older friends from camp, son of Hephaestus, and a son of Apollo, staring at her curiously.

She muttered, "I gotta go," and walked off to see her two camp buddies.

~:~

Simmons stared at the girl approaching them all. As she got closer to him, he saw that the girl had green eyes, not the yellow eyes she'd had before she'd turned into the wolf. And yet, he hadn't seen the wolf at all-some seriously creepy mojo was going on if she'd just appeared there.

"I'm so sorry for Nightwalker-she gets carried away," she said, looking at him directly in the eye.

He nodded, but he was wondering if this chick was a relative of Samuel's. He felt bad for basically kicking them out of the house-as a matter of fact, he recalled seeing a wolf with yellow eyes stare at the dog, then trot away...

No...impossible. He was shaken out of his thoughts when she muttered, "I gotta go," and hurried away.

~:~

Will Lennox, son of Apollo, but someone who wasn't all that powerful, saw Epps' younger half sister, Jayla, approaching them.

"Will Lennox? Robert Epps?" she asked incredulously. "How's life, big bro?" she asked, actually smiling at Epps, and then her expression darkened, her eyes turning furious. "I thought you were dead!" she snapped, glaring at Epps, her green eyes flashing. "Lycaon told me you died!"

"Clearly, I'm still here, and not a metal-worker anymore, little sis," Epps teased the girl. She glared at him some more.

"You are so lucky, Robert Epps, that you are the worst metal-working camper in history of Camp Half-Blood. So you two haven't seen any monsters in a while?"

"Naw, little sis. However, Will does have a baby girl," he said, and Jayla's eyes widened. "Oh, which reminds me!" she said, digging in her jeans pocket, then giving Will a cell phone.

"Celestial Bronze plating, wiring, and is undetectable. It has a chip inside of it-tap 6 six times and Nightwalker will pick up a signal...which also reminds me, where's Figg?"

Will coughed uncomfortably.

"Figg is back home, recuperating from Qatar," Will said, speaking for the first time. He knew Jayla very well-she was like a younger sister to him.

"Lovely." Figg was a son of Hermes and also a great friend. Greek and Spanish was his first languages, and Greek, Spanish, English, Latin, and Gaelic were all Jayla's languages. Perhaps her ancestors had an Irish god...the one time they'd faced the Celtic Mother Goddess together...well, when she'd seen Jay, then she'd allowed them passage. They'd been on a lead to a demigod...who had died two days after they had all gotten to him. Originally, it'd been Will, Epps, and Figg who'd been on the quest, but Jay had joined them shortly right before they'd taken a plane...only because her parents had been in New York for one weekend and she'd snuck onto the plane.

Will was shaken out of his reminiscing when the Secretary of Defense passed the three, and they walked quickly to catch up with the rest of the group.


	9. Chapter 9

"NBE One," Simmons stressed, glaring at Sam.

Suddenly Jayla snapped, "His name is Megatron," she snarled, "get over it!"

Her ears burst into flames.

Then she stopped moving, the flames going out on her ears.

Will looked at her in concern.

"Where is he?" Jayla snarled...but it wasn't Jayla.

"Where is Kronos?!"

Epps and Will tapped her shoulder hesitantly.

She whirled, and they gasped.

Her eyes were purple.

"WHERE IS KRONOS?"

"Nightshadow," Epps said, and then Nightshadow looked at him and hugged him. "Gaea...didn't kill you?" she asked hopefully.

Epps nodded.

"W-what about Kronos?"

"He went into Tartarus, little sis," Epps said firmly.

A slow smile crept across her face.

Then Epps looked around them, and Nightshadow, sister to Nightwalker, trembled at she saw the guns.

She threw her arms around Will, who glared at them.

"Leave her alone," he said, sounding a little desperate.

"She is not human," a female scientist observed.

Will snorted.

"She IS human, just someone with MPD, okay? Jeez."

They reluctantly lowered their guns.


	10. Chapter 10

"Megatron want's the AllSpark," Jay pointed out to the idiot agent of Sector Seven.

Banachek huffed.

"You have to take us to our car," Sam said, and Jay nodded.

"Your car's confiscated," Simmons snapped as he put more rounds in his guns.

"Then unconfiscate it," Jay said, her eyes flashing angrily.

Simmons gulped. There was something dangerous about this girl. This child.

"I don't know what it will do," he hedged, trrying not t listen to her.

"I do," Sam and Jay said at the same time.

"Maybe you two do, but I don't."

Lennox then grabbed him by the collar of his S-7 shirt.

Then he pointed his gun at him.

"You really going to shoot me, soldier?"

"We didn't ask to be here," he grouched.

"I'm going to count to five," Simmons said shakily.

"Yeah?" Lennox asked. "Well, I'm going to count to three."

A pause.

The Secretary of Defense said, "Simmons?"

Seymour Simmons looked at him questioningly.

"I'd do what he says. Losing's not really an option for these guys.

Jayla smirked at him.

"Okay, you want to leave the fate of the world on two kids' Camaro? That's cool," he said appeasingly.

Jay then sighed when they got to Bee.

"Stop," she called, anger flaring. "STOP HURTING HIM!"

The guys freezing him stopped.

Bee sat up and aimed his guns.

"Hey, Bee," Jay called. Bee grabbed her and her close to him.

~:~

When Bee felt the pain end, he thought they were enemies. When he heard Jay's voice, he felt that he needed to protect her for Optimus' sake.

~:~

Optimus followed the signal, and the only three things on his processor were: The Cube, Bumblebee, and Jayla Witwicky.

Jayla had proved that although she was...wolfy, she helped the humans. He'd heard a report from Bumblebee that she could also summon flames from nothing. They just...burst into existence.

He hoped the scout and the Witwicky girl were all right.

~:~

Jayla was panicking slightly.

So much that she accidently made her fingers burst into flames.

"Bumblebee, calm down, they are okay people," she said.

He then saw the mini-con she'd taken under her wing.

He rolled his optics, then set her down gently.

"Come on, I'll show you to the AllSpark," she said, smiling at the young scout.


	11. Chapter 11

"Jay, hold the AllSpark," Sam said as Bumblebee drove out of the area.

Jay was on edge, Nightshadow pulling at her consciousness.

The reason why Jay had to hold Nightshadow back is because Nightshadow pulled Jay's abilities and Nightwalker's stealthiness together, merging them.

Nightshadow was pretty much the ultimate bringer of death when faced with an enemy.

The last time she'd come out was when Jayla was twelve, at Camp Half-Blood.

She remembered that fateful day...

"Hey, Annabeth!" Jayla called when they were doing Capture the Flag.

"Hey, Jay," Annabeth beamed.

An Ares kid was wandering around, but Jay merely smiled at him, which was frightening because Jay's smile was more like a baring of her teeth.

Her necklace held more beads than anyone because she counted Winter break as a new adventure.

Then the Ares kid started fighting Annabeth, but Jay didn't pay attention until a cry of pain hit her.

Then Nightshadow had become angry when she saw that the Ares boy was being unfair in warfare. He was...bleeding her out.

So a ferociuos snarl had echoed across the entire camp, making everyone freeze.

"You better run," Annabeth coughed out.

The Ares boy did just that.

He ran to Chiron and Mr. D and when they saw Nightshadow, Dionysus got up and said, "Nightshadow," in a warning tone.

Nightshadow had gotten to the boy a few times, merely scratching him, but from then on Jayla had tried hard to repress Nightshadow.

She blinked her flashback away, concentrating on her hands.

Epps and Will had left Camp Half-Blood, severing most of their ties with their godly sides.

When Jayla was fifteen, she too had left Camp after twenty four quests she'd gone on. Most of them had been with Will, Epps, and Figg, maybe with a couple other demigods, but they didn't work as well as they had when she was with Will, Epps, and Figg. They were pretty much her only friends, excluding some Ares campers. Yes, a couple Ares campers were pretty nice to her.

Jay sighed, wishing her hell would end. Perhaps...her life could have a happy ending, too.

Then she looked at the Cube with hatred.

All because of this, Sam had found out her secret. All because of this, she would be forced to go back to Camp Half-Blood. All because of this she'd have to go back to the place she hated. All because of this she had to be reminded that Silena and Beckendorf were dead, thanks to an Iris Message from Hades. All because of this she'd have to be reminded of every mistake she made. All because of this, she would have to tell them the truth. All because of a stupid Cube that Megawhogivesacrap is after. ALL BECAUSE SAM HAD THE DAMNING GLASSES!

She was certainly pissed.

She knew her eyes had flames (literally) in them. Yes, she was that mad.

She wanted to chuck the stupid Cube out the window...but she knew that if Megatron got his nasty servos on it, they would all die...except the demigods.

You see, Jayla had known of the Roman camp when she'd literally stumbled across it on a quest to Mt. Tamalpais. Or Atlas' mountain.

She'd introduced herself to Praetor Jason, who'd allowed her to stay and go on quests after she'd become a member of the Fifth Cohort.

So the demigods wouldn't die, they'd just have to stay hidden. Camp Half-Blood and Jupiter would have parties every now and then to keep Dionysus alive, but other than that, humanity would die.

All because this stupid Cube crashed on Earth.

_Jayla Witwicky, you have much to learn._

Now the cube was_ talking_ to her?

_**Er, sorry, Cube...who are you exactly?**_

A chuckle was heard.

_I am known to the mechs and femmes of Cybertron as Primus, daughter of Hephaestus._

_**And why are you contacting me now?**_

_Because you were not meant to be born as a daughter of a Greek god, my princess._

_**If this 'Primus' is calling me a princess, I'm going to burst into flames and wreck Bee's interior because I'm cursed and a monster, definitely NOT a princess.**_

_You and some others are princesses...and you are not monsters. You will figure it out in time, young princess._

_**Who exactly are you?**_

_The Lord of Light and Order._

Then Sam yelped, stopping the conversation that was happening between 'Primus' and Jayla.

Jayla, Sam, and Mikaela got out of the car.

"Ω, Άδη (Oh, Hades,)." Jay cursed.


	12. Chapter 12

Jayla jumped out of Bee and thought to the Cube, _**What do I do with your AllSpark, Primus?**_

_When the time comes, young femme demigod, I shall guide you. For now, hold on to the AllSpark._

_Jayla, incoming,_ both Nightwalker and Nightshadow said, and Jayla allowed them to guide her body just in time to avoid being hit with a blast.

Jayla landed on her knees, a growl ripping out of her throat.

Her eyes turned a greenish/yellowish/purpleish mix of colors and she...became Jaylashadowwalker...

Like Tahiri Veila in the Star Wars novels, Nightshadow giggled.

In said novel/series, a race of violent pain-loving beings try to take over the entire universe but they also mold Tahiri Veila into a half-Jedi, half one of them. So Jayla had thought of a name for her half-Yuuzhan Vong (the violent, pain loving race was called the Yuuzhan Vong) half-Jedi-ness, and her Yuuzhan Vong side was named Riina. Tahiriina.

Jaylashadowwalker...

~:~

Lennox spotted the perfect building and ran over to Jayla and Sam who were (in Jayla's case) staring at Bumblebee and (in Sam's case) helping load him on the back of a tow truck.

"Jayla!" Lennox called, and Jayla turned toward him.

He froze when he realized that she must have somehow merged with her other two selves.

He gave her a genuine smile then said, "You two, Sam and Jay, have to get the Cube to that white building, got it?"

Jayla nodded, and Sam started freaking out while Will tried to calm him down.

Then they were sent on their way, Jay looking at Will with panic.

"I'll be okay, Jayla," he promised her.

He knew she heard him because she threw another glance at Will.

~:~

Their feet pounded against the pavement, Jay's eyes watering as tears came into her eyes.

She saw Megawhogivesacrap getting ready to tear Jazz into two pieces.

No.

She tossed the Cube and veered toward Megawhogivesacrap and suddenly she was on all fours, nine tails extending.

A kitsune?!

Lovely.

Note the sarcasm.

Jayla growled loudly and scratched Megawhogivesaflyingfudge and he dropped Jazz in surprise.

Jayla was about half as tall as him, but then again, she was in flames, the heat melting his armor.

With a pissed off look, he transformed and flew a little ways away while Jayla shrank into herself...or, rather, Jaylashadowwalker.

She looked up at Jazz, and he looked at her.

~:~

Jazz couldn't believe that a normal femme sparkling had turned into a kitsune (According to the World Wide Web) and saved him. Kitsune were notorius decievers...but she'd saved him.

So he merely nodded to her before leaving, filing the abnormalty of the femme in his memory banks in his processor.

~:~

Jayla met back up with Sam in her wolf form mere minutes later, grabbing the Cube with her teeth.

~:~

Megawhogivesaflyingfudgeandisamoron (aka MEGATRON) broke the second floor, noticing the boy and a wolf.

The wolf was carrying the Cube.

Then the boy and wolf got onto a staircase, the wolf faster than Megamoron and Sam.

Megawhat decided to fly to the roof.

When he appeared on the building, the wolf was gone and two fleshlings were standing there, the femme grabbing it when Starscream shot at the flying contraption.

The femme turned around and he saw her eyes.

They were a greenish/yellowish/purpleish mix of colors...just like the kitsune that had attacked him.


End file.
